


late night thoughts

by iwaizumi_tooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, kind of, this is awful i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumi_tooru/pseuds/iwaizumi_tooru
Summary: "What do you think it would be like to be a pregnant male seahorse?"





	late night thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> idk wtf this is but i love matsuhana too much so les just wing it ok leggo my eggos

Hanamaki huffed as he turned over on his side for nearly the fifteenth time. He pouted as he looked over across the bed at Matsukawa, who seemed to be fast asleep. How fucking dare he be able to sleep so peacefully while Hanamaki was tortured with the inability to turn off his brain. Hanamaki was not allowed to suffer alone, not on his watch. 

“Mattsun,” he whispered, reaching out to poke the taller with a perfectly manicured nail, “Mattsun? Are you awake?” 

“I am now,” Hanamaki nearly jumped out of his skin hearing the familiar grumble of his boyfriend. Matsukawa slowly opened his eyes, and reached up to rub at them with the heel of his hand, “Why are you still awake?” 

“Just can’t sleep.” Hanamaki muttered. 

Matsukawa lifted up his arm in an open invitation to cuddle, “C’mere,” Hanamaki quickly ducked under Matsukawa’s arm, settling his head on his chest. It was silent for the next few moments, and Matsukawa could’ve sworn Hanamaki finally went to sleep, because he- 

“Mattsun?” Goddammit.

“Yeah?” 

“I was just wondering…” Hanamaki blinked up to look at Matsukawa, “What do you think it would be like to be a pregnant male seahorse?” 

What the fuck.

Matsukawa’s face fell flat, “You woke me up at 3 am to ask me that.”

“Yep.” Hanamaki grinned up at him, the little fucker. 

“I hate you.”

“Okay, reasonable, but consider this… I am awesome.”

“I hate you even more now.” Matsukawa groaned. 

“Baaabe,” Hanamaki whined, grasping at the other’s cheeks. “Love me,”

“No, what the heck, I cannot believe you woke me up because of pregnant seahorses,”

”Male pregnant seahorses,” Hanamaki pouted, jabbing a pink nail into Matsukawa’s cheek, “Listen you heck, I’m adorable so I get a pass,”

“Okay, I can’t deny you’re adorable but goddammit you’re ridiculous,”

“...more adorable than Oikawa?” 

“...shell yeah,” 

“What about… giraffes in turtlenecks?”

“Makki what the fuck,” 

“Mattsun, giraffes are very majestic creatures and I love turtlenecks.” Hanamaki did look great in turtlenecks, “I just want the giraffes to be as fashionable as me. Also, why do they call them turtlenecks when the necks are long like giraffes? Shouldn’t they be called giraffe-necks instead of turtlenecks? I mean, they do scrunch up like a turtle’s neck but like-” 

Matsukawa pulled back the covers and sat up, “I’m going to go execute myself, goodbye.” 

“Nooo, come back!” The pink haired boy whined, making grabby hands at the brunet. He managed to latch onto Matsukawa’s t-shirt, dragging him back down next to him. 

”Ugh” Matsukawa groaned into Hanamaki’s hair, “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” muttered. “Now sleep.”

”Fiiine,” Hanamaki drawled out, nuzzling into the other’s neck, “Mm, love you Issei,” He draped his leg over Matsukawa’s, speech starting to slur from sleep. 

When Matsukawa finally heard Hanamaki’s breathing become deep and even with sleep, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Love you too, Hiro.” And after a short while, he fell back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i finally fucking did it. it's terrible and i cringe every time i look it over but i fuckign did it. now if y'all will excuse me i'm gonna go die now bye.


End file.
